Key holders and key chains (hereinafter key holders) of varying types are commonly known. Key holders retain one of more keys (hereinafter key(s)), which typically have sharp teeth. A problem with key holders that do not protect the key(s) held thereon is that the teeth of the key(s) are exposed and can catch onto and tear or fray fabric or other soft materials, such as the fabric inside a pocket or another clothing item. In addition, the exposed teeth can be worn down over time when unnecessarily rubbed by rigid materials. Accordingly, a need exists for a key holder that covers the teeth of a key disposed thereon to protect nearby fabric or other soft materials and to protect the key teeth from unnecessary wear.
In addition to protection of the key, a low cost holder is desirable that allows easy mounting insertion of the key into the holder but allows a quick and easy release of the key. A low cost easy release key holder with provision for illumination is also desirable.